Beating The Odds
by LikeWoahhh
Summary: What if TwoBit hadn't thrown Marcia's number away? [Eventual TwoBitxMarcia]
1. Chapter 1

**Beating The Odds  
**_Chapter One_

**A/N:** Basically, this is about what would happen  
if Two-Bit and Marcia had actually started dating.  
...If he hadn't thrown her number away.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one, except Marcia's  
parents, but they don't come in until later on.

--

Staring at the number in his hand, Two-Bit Matthews was barely aware that Johnny and Ponyboy were walking right beside him, talking about the movie and the two girls that they had 'picked up.' Two-Bit smiled to himself, getting lost once again in thoughts of Marcia. Sure, she wasn't blonde, but she had a good sense of humor and all in all seemed like a pretty nice girl. Of course, Two-Bit hadn't dated many nice girls before. Most greser girls were, well... like Sylvia. They wore too much makeup and too _little_ clothing.

"Hey Two-Bit," Ponyboy said suddenly. "You and Marcia seemed to have really hit it off back there. Too bad you probably won't see-"

"As a matter of fact," Two-Bit said, grinning at his friend and waving the little peice of paper in his face. "I've got her number." Of course, it was probably a phony. As in, it wasn't her real number. But it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? If he did, and found out it was really her number, it would sure as hell be worth it. Marcia was someone he wanted to get to know.

"I thought you only picked up blondes," Johnny joked, grinning at him. "She's a brunette, Two-Bit."

"Ah, but she has a great sense of humor. I like that in a girl."

Ponyboy, like Johnny and Two-Bit, was grinning as well, but not for the same reason. He was thinking of Cherry Valance. She was pretty brilliant too. Why couldn't they talk about her for a change? She was beautiful, after all. But hell, she'd never go for him. Just like Marcia would probably never go for Two-Bit. He was a greaser that lived in a poor community, in a shabby house and she was a soc that lived in a community full of money, mustangs and madras. Two-Bit stole because he didn't have the money to just buy whatever he wanted. Marcia could just ask her parents for money, and they'd probably give it to her. Because they could afford to.

"You actually think Marcia's gonna go out with you?" Ponyboy asked absentmindedly, his thoughts still on Cherry.

Two-Bit, full of pride, figured she would. After all, she seemed to be pretty into him at the movies. And sure, she was a soc, but they could beat the odds, couldn't they?

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Johnny asked, as if he had just realized this. He probably had. "Andy or something?"

"Randy," Ponyboy corrected him.

Johnny nodded. "Randy."

This question had Two-Bit stumped. If she did have a boyfriend, she would obviously decline his invitation to go out. Soc boys got _so _jealous when it came to their girlfriends. But then again, greasers did too. He supposed that it was kind of like human nature. It was natural to be jealous when other guys were chatting with, picking up, or hanging out with your girlfriend. And it was certainly natural to get angry or jealous when another guy was on a_ date _with your girlfriend.

Once he stepped into his house about two minutes later, Two-Bit decided he would ask her to hang out tomorrow (not go on a date). Then he picked up the phone and began dialing her number.

When someone on the other line picked up, he was pleased to hear Marcia's voice, and not one of her parents'.

"Hello?" she asked casually.

"Hey Marcia, it's Two-Bit."

At this, she giggled. She seemed to do that a lot, he noticed.

"Oh. Hi Two-bit. I was wondering if you were going to call."

After she said this, he could faintly hear someone calling to her in the background.

_'Who's Two-Bit?'_

"Randy," she said, sounding flustered. "Two-Bit is a friend of mine. Don't get all worked up over nothing."

Before she could continue her conversation with Randy, Two-Bit cut in.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow. You know, because I'm a friend of yours."

He grinned, and was pretty sure she was grinning too.

"Sure I would," she said, sounding pretty enthusiastic. This led Two-Bit to thinking that she was actually thrilled to be going- er, _hanging out _with him. Of course, if she told Randy...

"Alright. Don't tell anyone, okay? I want it to be just us."

At that, he could have slapped himself. He was making it seem like a date now.

"I mean... I want to get to know you more. Because you're my friend."

"Right," Marcia confirmed. "You're my friend."

But Two-Bit wished they could be so much more. Why hadn't he just asked her out on a date? He could have forcefully demanded that Marcia rid herself of Randy and go out with him instead. But she didn't know the tough, demanding side of him, and he didn't think he was quite ready to show her just yet.

"Yeah. We'll meet at The Dingo and have lunch there, then we'll go hunt some action, okay?"

There was a slight pause. She was probably thinking about what kind of action they'd be hunting.

"A movie or something," he quickly added.

Marcia giggled on the other line once again before replying.

"Sure Two-Bit. But before you hang up, can I ask you a question."

"Anything."

"Is your real name Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit grinned.

"Naw baby, it's Keith. Keith Matthews."**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beating The Odds**  
_Chapter Two_

**A/N:** Second chapter! Whoo:)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the waitress  
in this chapter. Aaaaand, one line belongs to  
the movie Rumble Fish. So, I don't own  
the "I'll cut you to peices" bit, kay?

00

Marcia was already waiting by the doors when Two-Bit arrived at the dingo, his black leather jacket slung over his arm and a grin on his face. Man that girl looked great. Her short dark brown hair was clipped back, and her blue eyes sparkled with delight once she caught sight of him. Of course, this just made his grin grow even wider. Eventually he was in front of her, and was eyeing the plaid knee-length skirt she was wearing, along with a white button up blouse. Her makeup was so natural you could barely tell she was wearing any, but she still looked gorgeous. Even still, he couldn't help but wish her skirt was shorter. He just wasn't used to the socy kind of girls.

"Hey," she said simply, tossing her hair back and smiling a bit. Of course, Two-Bit couldn't help but notice how she would occasionally toss a weary glance at a hood or two. Especially a group of them who were fighting and yelling out things like; "I'll cut you to peices!"

It was these kind of people that gave greasers a bad name, he realized, shoving his fists into his pockets and grinning sheepishly at Marcia. She grinned back, but her expression was still weary. He knew that she wasn't used to this neighbourhood, or the people in it, but he wanted to know her. It was almost as if he needed to. He was pretty sure that she wanted to get to know him too.

"You ever thought of dying your hair blonde, babe?" he asked smoothly, grinning at her and slipping an arm around her shoulders. But to his annoyance, she stepped to the left and his arm fell limply at his side. It was only fair that he gave her a questioning, slightly hurt look. And at that, she began to bite her lip.

"I'm sorry, but I _do_ have a boyfriend," she said, both looking _and _sounding apologetic.

Two-Bit sighed. Of course. The boyfriend. What would ol' Randy say if he knew she was hanging out with a greasy hood like him? Go throw a beer blast? Jump a greaser out of anger? His hands clenched into fists just thinking about it. It had been Randy's friend Bob that had jumped Johnny a month or so back, he knew. He could tell by the rings on his fingers and the horrified expression Johnny had been wearing once he noticed them.

"I know it. Marcia, I'm sorry but-"

"Marcia?!" 

Two-Bit was suprised that it was a girl's voice calling her, and maybe even a little bit relieved. He didn't really feel like having another run-in with Randy boy. At least not today. In his opinion, neither of the boys from last night treated Cherry or Marcia right. Obviously they didn't want to see them passing out in the streets like they apparently had the night before. But now, speaking of Cherry, she was currently running up to them, an odd, yet unreadable look on her face.

"Marcia... Randy's been calling my house pretty much all day. He's been wanting to know where you are," she said, glancing at Two-Bit before quickly turning back to her friend.

"Excuse us," Marcia said, pulling Cherry aside.

"Why are you with him?" Cherry asked once they were out of earshot. Marcia knew her friend was furious, but she wasn't about to let Cherry insult Two-Bit. "Marcia, he's a-"

"I know what he is," Marcia interrupted, her voice cold and firm. "But I think I deserve to go out with someone who treats me good."

"Good?" Cherry gasped, her eyes wide. "Marcia, he's a hood! What's Randy going to say?"

"Randy," Marcia said simply. "Isn't going to say anything... because you're not going to tell him."

When her friend didn't say anything, she quickly continued.

"Please, Cherry! We're just friends. We're just hanging out. But Randy would never believe that. You can't tell him, Cherry. You can't."

Cherry sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Alright Marcia, I won't tell him. But if he ever finds out-"

"He won't."

Once Cherry was gone, Marcia headed back over to Two-Bit, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked, confused. "Gotta go meet Mr. Super Soc or something?"

Marcia shook her head. "No Two-Bit. I planned to spend the day with you, and I'm going to do just that."

The grins on their faces appeared at the exact same time before Two-Bit offered his arm to her, which she gladly took, and they headed off towards the drive-in, arm in arm. 


End file.
